1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding eyeglasses for convenience or display. In particular, an eyeglass holder has a protruding first limb that supports the eyeglasses at one of the two earpiece-to-lens frame pivot joints while the eyeglasses are folded closed, and a second limb below the first that maintains the earpieces folded closed. The eyeglass holder can be supported by a stand, for example on a horizontal surface such as a dresser or dash board, or can be provided with a hanger, such as for hanging on the rear view mirror of an automobile.
2. Prior Art
Eyeglasses are generally kept by users in eyeglass cases, i.e. , elongated envelopes that often are padded. Such storage means are apt for protecting the eyeglasses, but render the eyeglasses somewhat inaccessible. Many users do not use such cases, for example to hold sunglasses that may be needed while driving, or to rest their eyeglasses overnight. Instead, the glasses are left on a nightstand, on the car dashboard, tucked under the car visor, etc. The glasses are then more accessible, but also are less protected and can slide about or fall. It would be advantageous to provide an eyeglass holder that protects the glasses while keeping them accessible and ready for use at a known location.
Devices for storing eyeglasses for sale display or for convenient access for use are known in various types, some for holding the eyeglasses with the earpieces folded, and some with the earpieces open. One form of known eyeglass holder, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,104 and Des. 336,484--Morrow et al., has openings slightly larger than the earpieces and into which the earpieces are inserted, whereupon the earpieces can be folded. Eyeglass holders of this type require some care when inserting the earpieces to align and insert the earpieces in the holder. Care must also be taken when removing the eyeglasses from the holder. For this reason, this type of holder is most suited to displays for sale of eyeglasses rather than for storing them temporarily for convenient access.
Eyeglass holders from which the glasses can be hung for temporary convenience storage are known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 328,085--Rickabus; Des. 320,025--Horrall; and 5,000,410--Beavers. These eyeglass holders have an opening for one of the earpieces, into which the earpiece is extended vertically downwardly until the holder engages the eyeglasses at the hinge joint between the lens portion and the earpiece. The glasses fold down and the earpiece and lens part rest on opposite sides of the holder.
Eyeglasses can be hung from one hinge substantially as they would be hung over a plain rod or wire. A difficulty with this arrangement is that the earpieces tend to pivot open, especially the earpiece at the hinge that is not placed in the holder. Structures are provided according to Rickabus and Beavers including a first opening into which the earpiece is extended vertically downwardly as described above, and a second opening into which the endmost part of the other earpiece is inserted so that it cannot pivot open. However, inserting the second earpiece is awkward and requires attention and care, such that the holders are not easily used by the driver of a car while driving, or by a nearsighted drowsy person searching for his or her glasses after waking up.
It would be advantageous to provide a different form of eyeglass holder that is more suitable for temporary convenience storage of glasses.
Another type of prior art eyeglass holder includes structure for clipping over a top and bottom of the eyeglasses. Although the clip-type eyeglass holder usually strongly secures a pair of eyeglasses, one must be careful that the clip portion of the eyeglass holder does not scratch the glass lenses of the eyeglasses. Furthermore, the clip-type eyeglass holder requires two hands for use, which is also not appropriate for drivers or others who are on-the-go.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,532; 5,144,345 and 5,260,726, all to Nyman disclose an eyeglass hanger having a loop for encircling an eyeglass nose piece. In this manner, the eyeglass are supported by the nose piece in a horizontal orientation. The Nyman hanger includes an elongated horizontal slit for accepting an elongated U-shaped support bar on which the glasses may be hung for sale display. This type of hanger is also more suitable for sales display than convenient access.
It would be advantageous to provide a convenience eyeglass holder that can hold eyeglasses, including structure that keeps both earpieces folded, and supports the glasses in a secure manner without requiring any substantial attention to place and remove the glasses on the holder. Such an eyeglass holder that does not require intricate threading of the earpieces through apertures or into closable restraints would be more useful for temporary storage on nightstands, on car dashboards or hanging from a rear view mirror, etc., than the foregoing eyeglass holder. According to the invention, an easily used eyeglass stand has an upper limb over which an earpiece may be simply draped by an upper one of the hinges, such that the eyeglasses hang down, and a retaining structure adjacent the eyeglasses and disposed above the lower hinge, which keeps the opposing earpiece from pivoting open from a closed position.